Atsui Chokoreeto
by Katsuyoshi
Summary: Es el último día del año y tras una pequeña celebración,Sirius y Remus se quedan solos en la sala común.Remus,con ayuda del aguamiel,decide hacer caso a sus impulsos¿Qué puede cambiar un simple beso?.SxR.16'04¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Atsui Chokoreeto

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

**.-.Capítulo uno.-.**

**Aguamiel**

La tenue luz de la tarde se reflejaba contra el lago,ahora helado,haciendo que destellos dorados adornaran la superficie.Esto,junto a la nieve típica de la época,le daban al paisaje un aspecto romántico que pocas veces podía disfrutarse.El ambiente estaba calmado y solo el lamento del viento al pasar entre las desnudas ramas de los arboles,hace meses engaladornados con un denso follaje verdoso,rompía el silencio que reinaba en Hogwarts.

Era el último día del año y el castillo disfrutaba del silencio pocas veces encontrado en época de estudios.Apenas diez o veinte personas habían decidido no pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias.Entre ellos,se encontraban Sirius,Remus y James.

Este último había decidido marcharse a Hogsmeade para apropiarse de varias botellas de Aguamiel y había intentado,junto con Remus y sin resultado alguno,que Sirius le acompañara.

- 'Me entretuve'- fué lo único que argumentó Sirius cuando volvió una hora después al cuarto con fingida cara de molestia,que poco le duró,ya que no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la cara de Remus,quién no creía que todos sus esfuerzos por tener unas horas de tranquilidad se hubieran ido al garete.

Ahora Sirius se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana,observando el paisaje y lanzando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a Remus,quién se encontraba a sus pies,dormido y con un grueso libro en el regazo.Desde su posición Sirius podía disfrutar del perfil del joven licantropo.Sonrió.Adoraba la calma de Remus,igual que su silencio,la sonrisa amable que adornaba su rostro durante todo el día,su tono dulce que solo a veces se veía invadido de dolor,el brillo que desprendían sus ojos cuando reía y su aroma a chocolate,canela y café.No estaba enamorado de él,o al menos eso pensaba,pero su aparente fragilidad y su carácter calmado hacía que Sirius sintiera la necesidad de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó gritos en la sala común.Bajó hasta la sala,con cuidado de no despertar al castaño al salir de la habitación y se encontró con la escena que ya se esperaba.Lily Evans mantenía alzada una botella de Aguamiel y reprendía a James,el cuál abrazaba tres o cuatro botellas más para evitar que Lily también se las quitara.

-'¿Ni en fín de año vas a dejarnos disfrutar,Evans?-Sirius se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera y cruzó los brazos.

-'¿Y tener que soportar después a una panda de borrachos?No,gracias'

-'Sabes que somos responsables'

-Si,claro...y mi novio es James,¿no lo ves?

James y Sirius se miraron con la ceja alzada,dirigiendo de nuevo segundos después,la vista hacia Lily.Los dos adornaban sus rostros con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- 'No he dicho nada...'

-'Aquí,la única que tiene que apartarse de las botellas'-Sirius se acercó hasta la pelirroja y le arrebató el Aguamiel- 'Eres tú'

-'Sirius,no intentes ligarte a mi novia'

-'¿Quereis dejar a Lily en paz? El único que tiene derecho a disfrutar de ella,soy yo'

Sirius,James y Lily se giraron hacia la escalera.Remus estaba a la mitad de ellas,con una notable cara de cansancio y en su mano izquierda ondeaba la capa de invisibilidad de James.

-'Venga,¿vamos a por comida?'

Los tonos caramelo que habían adornado el cielo durante la tarde,se habían fundido hacía horas con la negrura de la noche y pequeñas agrupaciones de astros iluminaban el castillo.Sirius y Remus se encontraban solos en la sala común,ocupando el sofá grande,frente a la chimenea.James y Lily habían desaparecido hacía rato,cargados de Aguamiel,chocolate y fresas.

Ambos se encontraban sentados de la misma manera.Recostados en el sofá,con las piernas encima de este,flexionadas,de manera que chocaban entre ellas.Frente a ellos y en el suelo,habían dos botellas de Aguamiel vacías,la tercera descansaba en los brazos de Remus,que cada cierto tiempo le daba pequeños sorbos o la extendía hacia Sirius.

El moreno tenía la mirada fija en el fuego,donde las llamas bailaban sin música.En cambio,Remus tenía la mirada fija en el licantropo,aunque de forma bastante disimulada.Observaba ante todo los labios carnosos y enrojecidos -debido a pequeñas heridas que él mismo se había producido cuando estaba nervioso- de su amigo.No sabía si era efecto del alcohol,aunque poco le importaba descubrirlo en ese momento,pero tenia la imperiosa necesidad de yacer con Siriusy sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo.Dejó de mirar a Sirius y dirigió tambien su mirada hacia el fuego.

- 'Necesito una novia'-pensó.

Hacía ya tiempo -dos años- que Remus había empezado a sentirse atraido por su mejor amigo,pero siempre de manera emocional.En contadas ocasiones le había asaltado la idea de disfrutar de su cuerpo,aunque en esas ocasiones,había tenido que darse una larga ducha fría para calmarse.

Y a pesar de los noviazgos semanales de Sirius,lo llevaba bastante bien.Por que pensaba que Sirius nunca se comprometería con nadie,muchísimo menos con él,pero la sola idea de que ninguna mujer pudiera alojarse lo suficiente en su corazón como para arrebatarselo,le hacía llevar los celos y las angustias sin demasiados problemas.Le asaltó la duda.

-'Sirius'

-'¿Ajá?'- El moreno dejó de mirar el fuego para fijar la vista en Remus.

-'¿Te gusta alguien?'

Parecía que Sirius meditara su respuesta.

-'La verdad es que no ¿Y a tí?'

-'Si...'

- '¡¿De verdad?! ¿Quien?'

La respuesta le llegó a Sirius en cuestión de segundos.Remus había cambiado la posición mientras Sirius respondía y en el último momento,vencido por un impulso,se había dejado caer sobre las piernas de este,de tal manera que consiguió llegar hasta sus labios,dandole un profundo beso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Atsui Chokoreeto

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

**.-. Capitulo dos .-.**

Los finos dedos de Remus se paseaban agiles por las amarillentas hojas de pergamino sin rumbo fijo.Sus ojos ambar llevaban más de media hora clavados en el mismo punto,ausentes.Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba,tan solo la tos de Peter conseguía sacarlo de sus pensamientos cada cierto tiempo.Estaba sentado en su cama,con la espalda apoyada en la pared y rodeado de pergaminos,libros y varias plumas.En el suelo, se encontraba un pequeño bote de tinta,medio vacio.

La concentración de Remus había disminuido notablemente en las dos últimas semanas,desde el día de año nuevo.Y es que las falsas ilusiones de Remus solo habían sido eso,ilusiones que se habían desvanecido en el aire en cuestión de segundos.Desde entonces,ambos habían cambiado ligeramente su comportamiento; Remus apenas prestaba atención y se pasaba la mitad del día en la biblioteca,con la excusa de los examenes,mientras Sirius había multiplicado sus citas semanales,con lo que pasaba el día entero en brazos de la muchacha de turno.Eso,cuando no estaba castigado,claro.

Los ojos de Remus se fijaron en Peter cuando este se levantó ruidosamente del suelo.

- 'D-disculpa...'-Dijo,encogiendose.

Remus negó levemente

- 'No pasa nada'

- 'Voy a cenar,¿vienes?'

- 'No,ya iré yo dentro de un rato'

- 'Como quieras'

A los pocos minutos se oyó el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse.Remus se estiró por toda la cama y se dió la vuelta,quedandose bocabajo,con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y mirando a la ventana,tirando algunos libros y pergaminos al suelo.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la luna estaba ya casi completa.Remus sonrió tristemente.Al vagar su mente últimamente donde no debía se había olvidado por completo.Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

_Remus notaba el dulce sabor del Aguamiel y la menta en los labios de Sirius.No quería cerrar los ojos,pensaba que si lo hacía,despertaría de lo que consideraba un sueño.Sintió como su corazón dió un brinco en su pecho cuando Sirius separó levemente los labios,pero todas sus fantasías se vinieron abajo cuando fijó la vista en los brillantes zafiros que tenía Sirius como ojos.Las anchas manos del moreno agarraron a Remus por los hombros y lo separaron de él con brusquedad.Se levantó y andó veloz hacia las escaleras._

_-'Sirius...' - Remus tenía la cabeza gacha._

_- 'Remus,lo siento, yo no-'_

_Remus le cortó._

_- 'No lo sientas,la culpa es mía,debería ser yo quien se diculpe' – Remus miró a Sirius – 'Lo entiendo,tranquilo'_

_Sirius seguía dandole la espalda a Remus,apretó con fuerza la baranda y subió lentamente hasta su cuarto.Cuando el joven licántropo se quedó solo,volvió a mirar el fuego y sonrió,con perlas saldas cruzandole las mejillas._

_-'Debí suponerlo' – Se dijo – 'Por mucho que bebiera,hay cosas que nunca ocurrirán'_

_Siguió llorando por varias horas,pero sin borrar por un momento la sonrisa de su rostro,hasta quedar dormido en el sillón.Se consolaba pensando que al menos,había podido disfrutar de los labios de Sirius una vez._

_Lily le encontró a la mañada siguiente y le despertó con suavidad.Se imaginaba lo que había pasado,era la única persona que,a pesar de que Remus no le había contado nada,lo sabía todo.Aún así,aún esperaba que un día el castaño tuviera el valor de hacerselo saber._

Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Remus de la pelirroja,que no agobiaba con preguntas,solo esperaba el momento en que uno decidiera abrirse.

Observó su reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Peter le había dejado solo.Se levantó con pereza,ordenó todo y se atusó un poco el pelo y la ropa antes de bajar al Gran Comedor.No le sorprendió ver a Sirius prendido de los labios de una chica morena de quinto curso.

Pasó de largo,sin dirigirle la mirada a Sirius y se sentó entre Peter y Lily.Se sirvió un poco de pollo,aunque su plato se vió de pronto invadido cuando Lily,comportandose como una madre,le echó una buena cucharada de puré.Remus intentó replicar.

- 'Ah,no' – La pelirroja le miró divertida – 'Veo muy bien que estudies,pero no pienso dejar que dejes de comer'

Le arrebató el tenedor y cogiendo una buena cantidad de comida,hizo el gesto del avión,como si Remus fuera un niño pequeño.

- 'Di 'aaaaaah''

- '¡Ey!' - James rodeó la cintura de Lily y miró a Remus,fingiendo enfado- '¿Qué es eso de que te de mi novia de comer?'

- '¿Celoso?'

- 'Mucho'

- 'Tranquilo,no le haré nada que tu no le hayas hecho ya'

- 'Es cierto James,Remus no tiene una mente tan sucia como la tuya' – La pelirroja volteó la cabeza para besarle.

- 'Mi tenedor,por favor'

Lily le devolvió el tenedor.

- 'Me ofende que no aceptes mis mimos'

- 'Ya tienes a James para eso' -Remus rió y comenzó a comer mientras James le exigía a hora a su novia que también le diera de comer cuál infante.El castaño notaba la mirada de Sirius sobre él y eso le incomodaba sobremanera,así que no tardó mucho en terminar de cenar y se marchó,alegando que estaba muy cansado.Vió que Sirius también se levantó y le seguía,con las manos en los bolsillos y varios pasos tras él,caminando tranquilo.

- 'Moony'

No recibió respuesta.

- 'Rem'

Volvió a recibir el silencio como contestación.

- '¡Remus!' - Sirius agarró su muñeca y le obligó a girarse - '¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?'

-'Perdón,no te habia escuchado'

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. 'Si,ya' pensó

- 'Oye,sobre lo de...'

- 'Ya me disculpé'

- 'Lo sé,pero no era eso...'

- '¿Entonces?'-Remus le miró sin comprender.

- 'Yo...'

Sirius boqueó varias veces,bajó la vista y suspiró.Soltó sin mucho animo la muñeca.

- 'Nada,no importa' -Volvió a introducir las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de Remus,volviendo al Gran Comedor.

Remus le miraba alejarse perplejo,no comprendía que diablos había pasado.

**---**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Lucy Lovering: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el primer capitulo,al principio no estaba muy seguro de colgarlo,pero ya veo que ha merecido la pena.¡Gracias!

Mishiko Saku chan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aún no había actualizado por que la inspiración me vuelve a traicionar.Espero que el segundo capitulo no haya quedado tan forzado como me parece a mi y tambien te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Atsui Chokoreeto

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

**.-. Capitulo tres .-.**

Sirius miró por vigésimo quinta vez su reloj.Apenas iban a ser las cuatro y él seguía sin poder dormir.Gruñó.Llevaba horas revolcandose por la cama,aburrido y desde hacía un rato,casi desesperado.Pero su mente parecía estar más interesada en el castaño que dormía placidamente en la cama contigua a la suya,que en su propio descanso.

- ''La culpa es mía'' – pensó- ''Por darle falsas esperanzas''

Pero pronto se culpó de haber pensado eso.En ningún momento le había dado esperanzas,o al menos eso creía.Si era cierto que siempre había sido el primero en acudir a Remus,que siempre lo cuidaba y mimaba más que James,pero la aparente fragilidad de Remus podía con él.Descorrió con fuerza las cortinas de su cama y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared.Eso era una de las cosas que más admiraba de Remus,el como escondía su verdadero potencial detrás de una cortina fragil de forma insconciente.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que estrechó a Remus entre sus brazos acudió a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreir.Había sido en primer año,unos días después de luna llena,cuando Remus apareció en la sala común con varios rasguños y unas enorme ojeras y el lo había acribillado durante horas con preguntas para saber que había ocurrido.Finalmente,creyó la historia que Remus le contaba y se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza.En aquella ocasión,Remus lloró y Sirius lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta mitigar las lagrimas.

Fijó la vista en el cielo,nubes opacas se estaban adueñando de él,pero aún podía verse la luna creciente.Llevaba tantos días intentando evitar a Remus y ocupado yendo de unos labios a otros que se había olvidado por completo.¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para la luna llena?

- '' Tres días. ''

El moreno dió un pequeño brinco.No se había dado cuenta de que Remus se había levantado,ni de que había apoyado las manos en el colchon y se había acercado a él para susurrarle la respuesta.El castaño sonrió.

- ''Pensaba que esas fehas erean siempre importantes para tí''

- ''Sabes perfectamente que lo son...¡Más que un partido de Quiddicht!''- Sirius le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza,para que se sentara junto a él.

- ''Si,ya...¿Debo creerme eso?''

- ''¡Ey¿¡Qué insinuas!?''

- ''Nada,nada...''

Ninguno dijo nada más,ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo por largo rato,ensimismados.Remus rompió el silencio.

- '' Echaba de menos esto''

- ''¿Uhm¿El qué?''

- ''Sentarme contigo a mirar el cielo''

- ''La verdad es que yo tambíen''

- ''Bueno,la culpa es mía por haber hecho aquello''

- ''Remus,no empiezes...'' - Sirius giró la cabeza hacia Remus.Este negó,pero no apartó la vista de la ventana.

-''No Sirius,dejame acabar.''- Se notaba que estaba nervioso,no paraba de mover las manos.- ''Es cierto que fué un error hacerlo,pero sé que de cualquier manera,hubiera termiando pasando.Era estúpida la idea de que pudieras corresponderme,eso lo tenía claro desde que te ganaste el huequecito,pero hay ocasiones en las que eso se me olvida por completo y no hay nada que frene los impulsos.

No sabes lo que me arrepentí después de aquello,no por el hecho de haberte besado y que ya supieras lo que había querido esconder hasta ahora,si no porque creía que iba a perder tu amistad.No me importa verte con otras,puedo soportarlo perfectamente.Bueno,si me importa,pero sabiendo como eres,dudo que dures más de cinco meses con una''- Sirius iba a replicar a lo último,pero de nuevo Remus le calló. - ''Lo que si es verdad que nunca podría soportar es perderte,ni a ti,ni a James y Lily...ni incluso a Peter.Sois demasiados importantes para mí.''

Sirius estalló en carcajadas,Remus lo miró incedulo.La verdad es que no sabía por que reía;podía ser por nervios,alegría o cualquier otra cosa,pero tenía la necesidad de reir después de escuchar a Remus.Lo atrajo hacia sí y le apretó con fuerza.

- ''Mira que eres tonto,Rem''

- ''Ah,¿encima ahora me insultas?

Sirius comenzó a revolverle el cabello y Remus luchó para desprenderse de él.Miró al moreno serio durante unos segundos pero enseguida se vió invadido por la risa de este.Ambos callaron cuando James,desde su cama,le lanzó la almohada a Sirius y pronunció una orden -que ninguno de los dos entendió- dirigida también al moreno.Agarraron las dos almohadas y aplastaron la cabeza contra ellas,para acallar la risa.

Tardaron bastante en calmarse y cuando por fín lo hicieron,Sirius se recostó y de nuevo,quedaron en silencio.De repente le había abordado el sueño.Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima,todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran marchado y su mente estuviera tranquila.Aún así,una pregunta danzaba en ella y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber la respuesta.

- ''Rem''

- ''¿Si?''

- ''¿A que sabía cuando me diste el beso?''

El castaño giró la cabeza para observar con atención el rosto de Sirius.Se llevó la mano al mentón fingiendo pensar.

-''La verdad es que no lo recuerdo...''

- ''¡Venga ya!¿Besas al genial Sirius Orion Black y no eres capaz de recordar el sabor de mis preciosos labios?''

- ''Oh, es verdad, se me había olvidado que se trataba de Sirius Orion soy-el-ombligo-del-mundo Black,del que todos se enamoran.''

- ''Bueno,tu lo has hecho''-Sirius sonrió triunfante.Remus tan solo se sonrojó.-''No,venga,dime''

-''A menta...y a miel''

- ''Siempre he sabido que mi sabor era genial''

- '' ¿Y yo?''

Sirius le miró,alzando la ceja.

- ''¿De verdad esperas que me acuerde?''

-''¡Sirius!''

-''¡Está bien,esta bien!''- Dijo,escabullendose con risas de los golpes que Remus tenía pensado propinarle-''A chocolate caliente y a miel tambíen''

Se sentó,colocó un dedo sobre la frente del castaño y empujó.

-''Bebiste demasiado''

- ''Ja,ja.Mira quien fue a hablar''

- ''Dios,por supuesto''

-''Arf ¡A veces eres exhasperante!

- ''Por eso me adorais''

Sirius se juntó más a Remus y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de este,quedandose dormido en pocos minutos.Remus tampoco tardó mucho en dormirse y ambos cayeron hacia un costado,durmiendo placidamente,con la luna iluminandoles el rostro y los ronquidos de Peter de fondo,cual banda sonora.

**---**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Antes de nada,agradeceros a todos los reviews que me habeis dejado y pediros disculpas si me dejo algún review sin responder.Creo – o espero- que el próximo capítulo sea el final y seguramente lo publique también viernes,como estos tres.Este capítulo me ha salido con más conversación de la que esperaba,aún así,espero que también os guste y no os haya defraudado demasiado.Por cierto,''Atsui Chokoreeto'' significa ''Chocolate caliente'' en japonés.¿Alguien sabe a quien o qué se refiere? ;3

Ahora si,las respuestas.

Hikaru Doctor: No lo dejaba en mitad de lo emocionante a proposito,¡de verdad!.Espero haberme portado bien en este capitulo y no haberlo dejado con final demasiado intrigante.

MishikoSakuChan y Dzta: Me alegro de que no estuviera nada forzado,estuve dandole muchísimas vueltas al capítulo.A veces soy mi peor crítico.

Kami: ¡Aqui tienes la continuación! Me halaga que digas que mi fic esta en tu repertorio de buenos,pero la verdad es que hay grandes escritores aquí,¡tu repertorio no tiene porque disminuir!

RoseRiona: Nadie nunca me había ofrecido tanto por seguir una historia. O//O No quiero nada,de que sigas leyendo y yo consiga hacer que el fic sea de tu agrado,me conformo.¿Para qué tantas cosas materiales,cuando,con una libreta y un bolígrafo tienes suficiente:3

Tomoyo y Karina Blest: Os agradezco el review,¡aunque no sepa que deciros! Jeje ;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Atsui Chokoreeto

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

**.-. Capitulo cuatro .-.**

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse cuando Remus despertó.Se frotó un poco los ojos y observó el techo,escuchando con atención.Todos estaban aún durmiendo,aunque daba por hecho que alguno de ellos se había levantado durante la noche y le había llevado a su cama.Ya que no sería la primera vez que pasaba.

Dió un pequeño salto en la cama,sentandose, cuando sintió que la mitad de la cama se hundía y alguien le respiraba de forma pausada en el cuello.Se llevó una mano al cuello y otra al pecho y giró lentamente la cabeza,esperando encontrar alguna de sus peores pesadillas.Su cara se convirtió en un poema cuando vió a Sirius durmiendo tan tranquilo.No sabía si reir,llorar,matarlo o morirse él.Se dejó caer hacia atrás,respirando aún agitado.De repente,sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la idea de tener a Sirius al lado y haber dormido con él después de,al menos,un año.

Se movió hasta quedar de lado,como Sirius, y poder mirarle la cara.

- ''Que mono se ve dormido e indefenso''-Alargó la mano y apartó de su rostro algunos mechones de pelo.Deslizó los dedos lentamente por la cara de Sirius,intentando grabar en estos todos los detalles,pero paró al llegar a los labios y retiró rápiramente la mano.Se levantó de un salto,cogió su uniforme y fué al baño.

El día pasó tranquilo y con la rutina de siempre,igual que las semanas siguientes.Sirius volvió a mimar a Remus después de la transformación y antes de que llegara Promfey,James y Lily seguían profesandose amor mutuo en cuaquier esquina y Peter no rompía la costumbre de seguir a James allá donde fuera.

El día de San Valentin se acercaba y el fín de semana antes estaba programada la salida hacia Hogsmeade.Para James y Lily era perfecto,pero para Remus,no.

Además de que no podía comprar nada para Sirius -más que nada,porque quería olvidar el tema,cos imposible con tantas hormonas revoloteando por el aire-,sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto Lily como James acudirian en su ayuda para encontrar 'el regalo perfecto'.Y Sirius se uniría a ellos,por supuesto,para hacerse una idea de que le iban a regalar aquel año las fans.Por eso no se sorprendió cuando James lo colmó de atenciones y el viernes por la noche le dejó caer el tema de las compras.

-'' Remus '' - Canturreó.

- '' Umh...¿Si? ''

- '' No se que comprarle a Lils ''

Remus alzó la ceja.

- ''¿Y? ''

- '' Que mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade y como tu tienes tan buen gusto...''

- '' No ''

- '' ¡Wag¿¡Porqué!? '' -James lo agarró de la manga y comenzó a zarandearlo,poniendo cara de perro degollado. - '' Venga ''

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius,acomodandose en el sillón para verles,sonrió divertido.

- '' Remus,ayudale a elegir y de paso,compra tu regalo tambien''

- '' Eso,eso,¡Así compras tambien tu regalo! '' - James se quedó durante unos segundos quieto y se levantó de un salto,señalando acusadoramente al castaño - '' ¡No me has contado nada de eso¿A quién tienes que comprar un regalo? ''

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba el rostro de Sirius.

- '' Remus,no mientas,a mi me dijistes que tenias una personita ''

Si las miradas mataran,Sirius en ese momento habría muerto.

- '' Pero a esa personita no le voy a comprar nada,bastantes regalos va a recibir ya''

- ''¡Así que hay alguien! ''

- '' Oh,claro que hay alguien. Es una persona popular,egocentrica,tiene los ojos color zafiro y el pelo negro... ''

- '' Ahora mismo no se quién és. ''

- '' Ya te la presentaré James. Aunque no me corresponde para nada,¿verdad Sirius? ''

El moreno no pudo descifrar la mirada del castaño. Este tenía la mirada opaca,como si un velo se hubiera corrido sobre ellos para no dejar salir nada.A pesar de eso,una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sirius se puso serio.

- '' Si,claro... '' - Desvió la mirada y se levantó - '' Acabo de recordar que tenía unas cosas pendientes ''

Tenía la sensación de que la palabra '' mentiroso '' se había grabado con fuego en su frente.James no se dió cuenta de que Sirius se había marchado,ocupado como estaba en interrogar a Remus.

Andó veloz por los pasillos,sin rumbo fijo.Que Remus se negara a regalarle algo en San Valentin le había herido.Nunca le habían importado esos regalos,para James y él se habían convertido desde segundo año en reglas para medir su popularidad,pero ahora que James había conseguido a Lily,no le servían ni para eso.Pero lo que más le había hecho enojar era que Remus le echara en cara que él no sentía lo mismo.

- '' ¿Y él que sabrá¡No puede meterse en mi mente! '' - Gruñó - '' Pero no,¡por supuesto que no! Es mi amigo,solo eso... ''

- '' Black,poner esa cara te sienta fatal. ''

Sirius se giró dispuesto a pelear con el valiente que le había molestado cuando de peor humor estaba.Elissa Arkwright,de Ravenclaw,posaba coqueta delante de él.Tenía una larga melena rizada,recogida en una cola alta y los ojos verdes.Sirius puso su mejor sonrisa de pervertido,era hora de dejar de pensar en Remus.

- '' ¿Y porqué no me ayudas a cambiarla?

--

Bueno,al final la historia se alarga más de lo que tenía pensado,así que no,no acaba en este capítulo.Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Atsui Chokoreeto

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

**.-. Capitulo cinco .-.**

Su respiración ya hacía rato que se había calmado,pero aún sentía las manos sudorosas,el cuerpo cansado y los fuertes latidos que golpeaban su pecho,incesantes. Notaba el agua caliente de las duchas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y el frío del suelo bajo sus pies,no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así,aunque intuía que muchísimo.

Arkwright le había abandonado sobre la mitad de la noche,una vez hubo conseguido lo que quiso,pero Sirius decidió quedarse.La joven Ravenclaw no le había satisfecho mucho y a pesar de lo que le molestara,su mente se había visto inmersa en imagenes subidas de tono en las que cierto licántropo era el protagonista central.

Cerró lentamente el grifo,aprovechando las últimas gotas que se escapaban,sacudió la cabeza y andó sin mucha prisa hacia su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

No quería admitir que Remus había pasado la línea de la amistad.Sirius Black nunca se había enamorado y nunca lo haría,su orgullo no podía permitirselo.Él siempre había sido de todos y de nadie,no podía atarse,tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que todo el mundo le deseaba y que solo cuando él quisiera,podrían tener el precioso lujo de disfrutarle.Y Remus no debería tener ese lujo.Si nunca había estado enamorado,no podía saber lo que se sentía y prefería que su amistad,o lo que fuera,se viera atacada por el rechazo, a dejarse sucumbir ante los placeres de la carne y romperla finalmente cuando él descubriera que solo era curiosidad por saber que escondía Remus bajo su imagen inocente.

Terminó de abrocharse la camisa y salió de los vestuarios.Para su sorpresa,la intensa luz de la mañana golpeó su rostro,haciendo que entornara los ojos.Miró su reloj y ya no le extrañó tanto que marcara las diez.Seguramente todos estarían en Hogsmeade,así que tendría que darse prisa en cambiarse y encontrarles.

Si algo le gustaba a Remus de Honey Ducks,era la variedad de chocolate que podía encontrar allí.Millones de tabletas se exponían ante él en cada visita,como si quisieran ser cada una,la primera en deleitar los sentidos del castaño.Por supesto,solo una era la elegida y todo tenía su proceso.Primero Remus las observaba,pasaba los dedos sobre cada envoltorio y se mordía el labio inferior,autoprometiendose que no compraría más de las necesarias,pero la tentación podía más que él y terminaba cogiendo una de cada clase.Así que casi todos sus ahorros eran suplantados por pequeñas raciones de felicidad para su paladar.

Y ahora la primera de ellas caía en combate ante el apetito goloso de Remus mientras este esperaba que James saliera de la tienda.Se había negado a entrar con él después de las últimas experiencias,así que tan solo le decía lo que tenía que pedir le esperaba.Pegó un brinco cuando Sirius le agarró de los hombros por detrás y le susurró un ''lo siento'' en el oido.

- ''¡¿Pretendes matarme!?'' -Exclamó,girandose y con un trozo de chocolate en los labios.

- '' Si pretendiera matarte,lo haría de otra forma''- Sirius se fijó en lo que Remus comía y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas se le hacía más antojable. - ''Um...¿me dás un trozito?''- No esperó respuesta y se inclinó hacia delante,mordiendo -según Remus,se manera demasiado sensual- parte del chocolate que colgaba,casi rozandole los labios.El sonrojo se Remus no se hizo esperar,para diversión de Sirius.

Finjió que nada había hecho y miró hacia el interior de la tienda.

- ''¿Quién se está arruinando? ''

- '' James.Lily está en otro lado arruinandose también.''

- ''Vaya...¿y tú no piensas arruinarte?'' - Volvió la vista hacia Remus,deseaba sobremanera que contestará que sí.

- '' No tengo motivos para hacerlo. ''

Un nudo en el estomago y ganas de reclamar,pero prefirió callarse y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la tienda.Una idea se le iluminó.

- '' ¿Y si le preparamos a la feliz parejita un San Valentín inolvidable? ''

- '' Aaaaaah,¡¡no!!.¡Conozco perfectamente tus 'inolvidables' y me niego rotundamente! ''

Sirius sonrió,para desconfianza de Remus.

- '' Está bien,tu no tendrás absolutamente nada que ver.''

El castaño alzó una ceja.Aquello no le gustaba y tenía la ligera sensación de que acabaría involucrado.

El deseado día para Lily y James llegó rapidamente,para odio de Remus.Daba las gracias a que ese año San Valentín fuera miercoles,así no tendría que ver las molestas cartas y las elaboradas cajitas que Sirius recibiria durante todo el día en su cuarto.Aunque se pasó el día esquivando parejas,lechuzas,notitas y regalos y ni siquiera cuando acudió a los terrenos en busca de tranquilidad con Sirius,James,Lily y Peter pudo controlar su rechazo ante tanta dulzura.

- '' Bueno,ahora que por fín has llegado,puedo darle mi regalo a Lils'' – Canturreó James.

- '' ¿Y tiene que ser delante de ellos? ''

- '' Eso¿tiene que ser ante nosotros? ''

- '' Oh,vamos,Remsie,todo el mundo quiere ver que magnifico regalo le hace James a la pelirroja ''

Remus miró extrañado a Sirius.No le había gustado la frase de Sirius,no le gustaba la expresión que tenía,tanta 'curiosidad' por parte del moreno le resultaba sospechosa.James tosió,sacó una pequeña caja dorada de sus pantalones y se plantó de rodillas ante Lily.

- '' Liliane Evans... '' - Comenzó,después de abrir la caja.

- '' ¡¡JAMES POTTER!! '' - Lily le arrebató la caja y se la puso cerca del rostro- '' ¡¿¡T-t-tu te crees que esto es un regalo!?! ''

Una pequeña serpiente enroscada comenzaba a estirarse en el interior de la caja.James giró la cabeza hacia Sirius y el grito no se hizo esperar.

- '' ¡Sirius! ''

- '' ¿Yo¡Pero si fué idea de Remus! ''

- ''¿Que yo qué? ''

- '' ¡Os mato! '' - James se levantó de un salto.Sirius cogió la mano de Remus y comenzó a correr tirando de él,con James detrás,hasta el castillo.Lily solo maldecía a gritos a los tres.

Corrieron largo rato por el castillo,hasta que Sirius dió esquinazo a James y se coló por varios pasadizos,perdiendo de vista el mundo exterior.Remus apoyó la espalda contra la pared y Sirius,debido al poco espacio,dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de este y se inclinó hacia delante.No había parado de reir en ningún momento y al final,Remus acabó contagiado.Sirius le observó;las mejillas sonrojadas,el pecho meciendose ante la fuerza de sus pulmones por conseguir aire,los ojos ligeramente cerrados,los labios sonrojados haciendo contraste con los blancos dientes y la risa dulce.Quizá no fuera solo curiosidad por saber que fiera escondía bajo todo aquello.Quizá la presión que sentía ahora en el pecho no se debía solo a la falta de aire.Quizá la molesta 'broma' a su quasi hermano había sido para algo más que para molestarle.Miles de 'quizás' pasaron fugaces por su mente.

Acarició suavemente el rostro de Remus y con un suave empujoncito lo alzó,bajando él la cabeza y acortando sin prisa la distancia que separaba ambos labios.La risa de Remus se disipaba a la misma velocidad en la que los brillantes zafiros se acercaban a él.Los labios de Sirius terminaron por apresar los suyos y pronto una guerra de lenguas,besos y mordiscos se declaró,sin ningún ganador.Las manos de pianista de Remus apresaron ambos lados de la cara de Sirius mientras este apretaba con fuerza su nuca.

Le daba igual que todo acabara siendo un juego,que a partir de ese día estuvieran siempre unidos o lo que fuera a pasar.No le importaba su ego,ni su orgullo.Mandó al diablo los 'quizas'.Dejó de lado por un momento que el mundo le pertenecía y que era amo de todo y todos.

A fín de cuentas,Sirius Black también es humano.

---

Bueno,aquí está el final.He estado hasta ahora sin internet y cuando por fín lo arreglé,FF no me dejaba publicar,por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar.Además de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo y el final,aparte de demasiado aclerado, es una autentica porquería.Pero bueno,al menos ya esta acabado ¡¡espero no haberos defraudado demasiado!! ;;


End file.
